Death is a power
by XeroXZero
Summary: For many people, Death is a bad thing, but for Cody, it's a good thing
1. Old Life, New Death

**don't blame me, blame writer block, the worst diseases for writers, and there is NO CURE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the charters of Total Drama Island/ Action/ World Tour/ Reloaded**

**I like turtles :3**

There was only one thing on Cody's mind on his ride back home, okay actually a few thing, as replays of World tour flashed in his mind

I-I have a stalker

I...lost the girl-

I have a stalker...

To a-a douche bag

I have a stalker

I lost to Al...

I have a stalker

I lost the Million

I have a stalker

That's all he though about on the ride back to his home-town, lost the girl, lost the million, at least he punched Duncan, but he has a stalke-

"and I was all like No way? really?" Sierra said next to him, apparently she convinced her parents to move to Cody's hometown, she keep yapping her mouth about something no one really care's about

"I have to go to the rest room" Cody said getting up, he walked to the restroom and sat on the toilet seat, he lied just to get away, it was a 7 hour ride to his home-town, and Sierra had around 20 cups of coffee and 10 monster's just so that she could keep on talking to Cody, because she thought they were a "Match Only Made In Heaven"

Cody took out his cell phone, it been a couple of shitty days, Gwen told him off, Duncan attacked him for nearly the entire time they were at playa day losers, Courtney, not for the life of her would shut up about Duncan and Gwen, Sierra keeps on annoying him, saying how awesome if he could just "kiss Noah one-more-time, and while I have a camera!" Izzy kept on throwing bombs everywhere, completely messing up his room, Harold would not shut up about his romantic relationship with LeShawna, LeShawna Kept on Yelling to Heather, Heather was actually pretty good, not planning anything on him or anything at all, just kept on going to Al's Room, Al was Yelling or bragging on how Heather lost him the mill but made it up to him, Trent would not stop playing sad songs, Owen ate most of the food, Geoff and Bridgette kept using him room as a make-out point "Because no one is ever here" Tyler crashed though his doom most of the time because of failed stunts, Did I miss anybody?

Cody kept on looking at his Phone, Like a tiger looking at food, he though to just end it all in style

"I'm better than this" Cody said closing his eye's and putting the phone back into his pocket, Cody stepped outside the restroom and sat back down with Sierra, who was looking out though the window

"Isn't this the best ever?, even if I threaten to sue my mother and the airline company!" Sierra squealed

"Yeah...the...best"Cody said gritting his teeth, he knew that everybody knows he hates Sierra, except for...Sierra, even though he tells her all the time

"Sierra? why are- no why do you stalk me?" Cody asked

"It's not stalking if you like me!" Sierra squealed

"But...I don't like you..." Cody admitted

"That's a lie!" Sierra yelled pulling Cody into a breast hug "that's a lie and you know it!"

{~~Six and a half hours of annoying Sierra stuff and yelling later!~~}

"Finally!" Cody said running outside the airport to see his family

"CODY!" Cody's mom said waving, they were on the other side

"Hey guys!" Cody waved back he went running to hug his mom but then

"SCREEEEEEEECH" a truck was coming though the drive way of the airport, and Cody was in the middle, Cody(like a deer) just stayed there watching it go at him

Every one was like a deer, Sierra just watched, her body could not move like her mouth,

Cody's family stared at the truck, it was going downhill and was shaking

Cody finally knew what was going on, right when it hit him, instantly killing him, Sierra's Jaw dropped, everyone was shocked, scared, or crying

Except for one person,

"hehehe...this is exactly what I've been looking for..." a ominous voice said, far far far away

**Who's the guy smiling guy? Is it Chris or someone(or something) worse?, no one will know... EXCEPT FOR MEH! heheheh!**

**anyway I'm cutting it short for**

**1) im tired and I need to get on the fourms -_-**

**2) cutting it for dramatic effect**

**3) I like turtles**

**and 4) I want to play minecraft...this game is to damn addicting!**


	2. A Deal

**I noticed that immediately after I uploaded that it screwed up, or something, I'll try to fix it, but in the mean time Chapter 2, this is the ONLY story that I can write with out getting writer blocked, anyway ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING TO THE DISLCAIMER  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show or charters In/on Total Drama Island/ Action/ World Tour/ nor the upcoming Reloaded, I am not making money off of this, this is purely fiction**

"ow my head..." Cody said when he awoken in a bright white room, Cody covered his eyes from the immense white-ness, shining like the sun on a hot summer's day, only brighter

"where...where, am I?" Cody asked, as if on que 2 black seats and a black desk appeared out of no where, the desk separating the two chairs

"You in my world" A ominous voice answered, a black door papered on the other side of Cody, it quickly open pushing Cody down,

"ow ow ow ow!" Cody said in pain, he was never harmed this easily

"Watch out, there's a floor there" The voice sarcastic said, it was starting to become a human voice a bit

"Noah?" Cody asked, it sounded like him

"No..." the voice said going back to ominous

At this time Cody tried to look at the figure, but couldn't get up,

"_how do I get up?" _Cody said in his mind, and as if the voice could read minds Cody was lifted up and put in the chair, but couldn't move his body, and now he was starting to feel pain

"_How is this possible?"_ Cody thought, _" am I paralyzed?, no if I was I wouldn't be feeling pain.."_

"No your not paralyzed, you just feeling the pain you SHOULD have felt in the uhh" The voice said, Cody could hear page's being moved, "crash"

"who are you?" Cody asked, he was starting to feel pain in his chest, but no blood

"I'm not human, your lucky you died swiftly" the voice said again, foot steps could be herd

"What are you?" Cody was getting scared now

"i am what you dirty humans called the 'Grim Reaper'" the voice said

Cody gulped, was he really dead or was this was the most cruelest joke ever?

"_no, even if it was a joke, how did stuff appear out of no were?"_ Cody thought

"Oh that's my power" The voice said, it's voice was changing to creepy, like bone hitting bone

"show your self!" Cody yelled, he was now feeling immense pain in his head, but yet no bleeding

"Now what fun would that be?" The voice said

"Well why the hell am I here!" Cody was a mixture of angry, sad, scared, and confused

"You died, haven't you noticed, now I'm just going to ask a few questions" the voice said calmly

"Why am I here!" Cody repeated

"Who was with you when you died?" The voice asked, like Cody was actually participating

"Why the hell would I tell you? Show yourself!" Cody asked, furiously again

"Fine, but only if you answer the question" The voice said, footsteps could be herd, softer and softer

Finnaly a figure in a black tattered robe sat in the seat across from Cody,

"a-are y-you th- the grim r-r-reaper?" Cody asked sacredly, he couldn't see his face, but the figure set down a scythe, the reaper's trademark item

"Yes, I'm that one" The Grim Reaper said "now if you would answer the question..." The Reaper flipped though pages

"Who was with you when you died?" The Reaper said again

"Wait, why is that important?" Cody asked, he though he would be in heaven now

"I just have to do it.. so answer the question, Cody" The Reaper Answered

Out of scared-ness Cody Answered "Uh my family, Sierra Wensmark, And many people at the airport"

The Reaper wrote down in a black Journal, Cody could see that his hand's were bone, no skin, He could also see the words on the front of the journal, although they were in some weird language

"_Is...the Grim Reaper...Japanese?" _Cody dumbly though

"No, It's my own language, it has 270,802,200 Letters, one for every language letter"**[1]** The Reaper answered

"wha?" Cody was out of words,

"OK, you should now be able to move some parts of your body, with some pain" The Reaper said

But quickly the black door opened, Cody looked and saw that it was a skeleton, with a half glass, half gold orb, with a dark red smoke in it, the skeleton walked over the the Grim Reaper and handed him the orb

"ssssody(Obviously Cody,) sssssife(His Life)" The skeleton, When The Reaper touched it it turned into a hour glass, all the sand on the bottom

Cody eye's widened, but then he remember something

A book report,

On the Grim Reaper,

He remember that the reaper can be bribed, but he had nothing on him

But he remembered that Sierra gave him a golden heart locket,

Once the skeleton went out Cody said

"Look I'll give this golden locket if you let me live.." Cody said, holding the locket in one hand, showing the reaper it

"ha-ha... but no, that doesn't work on me that only works on Sisyphus,**[2]**, but I'll say this_" _The Reaper stop, for a while, Cody put the locket inside his pocket

"If you can beat me in chess I'll give you a chance to live..."The reaper said, he put down the pen and notepad

Cody was the best a Chess, he has beaten every smart kid in chess without loosing any special pieces, and beat Noah with Harold helping Noah, but a fight with death?

"and if I Lose?"Cody asked scarily

"You'll be sent to a realm mix with Hell and The Nether"The Reaper said casually

"and if I choose not to play?" Cody asked?

"Then we'll go check in on Heaven and Hell" The Reaper said

"Fine, I'll play chess" Cody said

The Reaper clapped his hand's two time and out came a chess table

"I just want to tell you, I can't lose, and there's no backing out now..." The reaper said "Oh and i'm the black pieces"

**{OK my chess knowledge is a bit bad so please point out any mistakes}**

"I'm first" Cody said, taking his B2 Pawn to C3

The Reaper moved his A7 Pawn to A5

Cody moved his A2 pawn to A4

The Reaper took out Cody's A4 pawn

Cody moved his H2 pawn to G3

The reaper moved his A4 pawn to A3

Cody moved his B1 horse to A3 taking out Reaper's pawn

The Reaper moved his E7 pawn to E5

Cody moved his E2 pawn to F3

The Reaper moved his G8 horse to F5

Cody moved his E1 Queen to E3

The Reaper moved his D7 pawn to C6

Cody moved his E3 Queen to E4

The Reaper moved his E7 pawn to F6

Cody moved his E4 Queen to H4

The reaper moved his E7 Pawn to E6

Cody smiled, "Check Mate" he said, he then moved his H4 Queen and knocked over Reaper's D8 king

The Reaper just stared at what happened, then he just threw his hand onto his head(boom face palm moment)

"Fine I'll give you a chance.."The Reaper said

"So what do I have to do? Lava jump?, Survive with zombies?" Cody asked

"No you have to go to the god's playing field..." The Reaper said "to get me something..., I can't go there because of a rule, I collapse when I set foot on there, so do my minions, if you retrieve the item I ask you to get, I will refill you Hour Glass with additional time, but you can choose to back out now"

Cody thought about this for a second

"_what does he mean about 'God's_**[3]** _playing field'?, I mean, it should be filled with good thing right?"_ Cody though

With the Reaper's Mind reading ability he said "No it is not, they send creatures not on earth nor imaginable, many people I've sent and not sent died there from the very same creatures, but you'll be different, I can give you what no one else can get" The Reaper paused

.

.

.

"Immortality"

**OHHH MY GOD I GOT THIS DONE AT 11:11PM! (central time :3)**

**Anyway tell me how you like it ^_^, my eyes burn by staring at the screen and my music player**

**oh god this was hard, I might do this daily, but I can't do it on Sundays, that's when I power train on runescape and play games(crysis 2 YEAH!)**

**oh well good bye ^_^, and don't forget to correct me on any mistakes (especially on the chess part I swear I look at the chess rule's like 7 time during that short segment -Face palm-)**

**oh well enough of my life READ AND REVIEW!**

**[1]:I'm not really sure how many letters there are in EVERY language...**

**[2]: Sisphus: a Mythological god punished by the gods to move a boulder...up a hill... he was known as the grim reaper during mythological times**

**[3]it is uhhhh just were thing you don't see in real life and maybe in anime/manga/games that's all you need to know before chapter 3**

**XeroXZero OUT **


	3. Day One

**HEYOO good people of fan-fiction! I am XeroXZero and I bring you a story... I really suck at this -face palm- and I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK OVER A LONG TIME I REALLY AM**

**Disclaimer: I do not(and will never EVER own a piece of) Total Drama Island/ Action/ World Tour/ nor the upcoming Reloaded...damn...**

Cody's eye's flashed,

"I'll send you to the human world first... so that other humans don't know your dead... good bye Cody, you have 7 days till I bring you back, this transition will take over 2 seconds" The grim reaper pulled out a orb out-of-god knows where

It was a orb that had a glass top and a tan-ish Orange on the bottom, it had the red cross floating inside it, then the Grim Reaper threw it at Cody

Cody flinched, once the ball hit Cody he disappeared, he felt nothing, he quickly regained conscious and saw himself back in his human body

"clear!" The doctor said, using a defibrillator on Cody

Cody didn't feel it, but he couldn't move his body either, it took it a few seconds to understand what was happening

He could hear his mother crying by his side, he could hear a doctor saying

"600 volts..." he said hopelessly, he then shocked Cody,

Sadly for Cody, he felt the volts, and he couldn't die, he remembered what the Grim Reaper said

Cody felt 600 volts go though his body, it was like getting hit by a boulder of electricity,

then getting hit by a boulder

"Gah!" Cody yelled in pain, sitting up now, clutching his chest

The doctors and Cody's mom both look at him for a while, in disbelief that he was still alive

after that awkward second, Cody's mom gave him a bone crushing hug(which was stronger than Sierra's)

Cody had to spend the rest of the night in the hospital,

This gave him time to think of the events

"_Ok let's review_

_Airplane ride_

_random death by a truck driver,_

_meet death,_

_Beat death in chess_

_Given 7 days to live until mission,_

…_.right now?" _Cody thought, he then felt a ominous feeling, but then it magically went away

That's all of what Cody thought, he feel asleep after thinking to hard and woke up in a wheel chair to a car,

His mom was in the driver seat of the car, and surprisingly Sierra wasn't within a 10 feet radius (or more!) diameter

it was a long ride back home, all of which was Sierra-Free

Cody spent most of the ride looking out the window and enjoying the scenery, he didn't know if the 'The God's playing field' was like a war zone or paradise, but he knew he had a second chance at life and he would spend the week enjoying life

After a while of thinking Cody was interrupted by the car stopping at their home

Cody's Home was a 3 story White Mansion-like home, Cody got out of the car and slowly walked inside, he noticed new things that wern't there

"you might was to stay in your room" Cody's mom said Cody did looked scared

"oh- um... Okay..." Cody said, he knew it wouldn't be possible to argue with his mother this time he went up the stair and found his room Cleaner, and Sierra-Free

he plotted down on his bed, starring at the rotating fan at the ceiling it felt that minutes turned into seconds and found that it was already 7:30 PM

"Cody?" A voice said, opening the door

It was Gwen

Cody froze, looking at his love right there

in his home

it was like fate gave him a chance of a lifetime

Something that only happens in stories or fan-fiction

…

"G-Gwen!" Cody nearly shouted,

"Yeah..." She Chuckled" It's Me" She chuckled me

"Why are you here?" Cody asked, Detective style

"I just wanted to come here" She chuckled coming closer to Cody

"i- er uh- I hav-" Cody was trying to find words

"Can I sit here?" Gwen asked pointing at a seat next to Cody

"Uh-Yeah sure, I mean if you want to..!" Cody said

"It's OK let me do all the work" she said seductevly, she made a kissing face and started leaning tword Cody

For a Minuet time stood still

.

.

.

Because time **DID** stood still

he saw Gwen with the same expression and a fly near the light stand still

quickly a black fire started and vanished and out came the

.

.

.

.

Grim Reaper

"I just wanted to check up on you seem like you having a good time with the current scenario" It said, making a eerie sound every time his teeth connected

"yeah W-WAIT WHAT!" Cody said hearing the word 'Scenario'

"This scenario, the entire world is filled with scenario, this is one of the ones that wasn't used," He said

"But tha- Wh- I- YOUR A DICK!" Cody shouted, pointing at the Grim Reaper

"you do know I have the power to take lives..." The Grim Reaper Said, Glaring at Cody "Like Gwen" he said, he up stand- ed and walked toward the time- frozen Gwen

he took out his arm and put it over Gwen,

Gwen's leg's started to turn purely to Bones

"STOP!" Cody said rushing in between Gwen and the Grim Reaper and stoping the Bone- Turning transaction

"Then Obey me," The Grim Reaper said pulling his arm down

"OK what ever it is I will do it just... just don't hurt Gwen!" Cody shouted

"We still have our agreement, but you may need these..."

The Grim Reaper handed a Black,Blue, and Green Colored bag

"Inside the bag are items that will help you with your Seven remaining day"

Cody looked in and pulled out a Glass Hourglass, the outlining was made out of gold

"The Hourglass of time, stolen from the Infinity grid" The Grim Reaper said " It can Freeze, Rewind, or Fast-Foward Time"

"Whats the Infinity Grid?" Cody asked

"It a Place where supernatural being stay, no rules, no boundary," the grim reaper said

Cody set the Hour Glass and pulled out a Black Phone, it had out lines also made out of gold

"Huh?" Cody said looking at it, no logo, it didn't look like a phone he has seen

"power it on," the Grim Reaper said

Cody powered on the Phone it had a list

it looked like a GUI it went like this

_Contacts_

_Money Related 'Cheats'_

_Weapon Related 'Cheats'_

_Power Related 'Cheats'_

_Portal_

"What Does this mean,?" Cody said

"it a GUI, Each Category give's you a unfair advantage in what you humans call 'Life'" The Grim Reaper said

"Well what is the real word for 'Life?" Cody asked

"_Nomorharumgasumangaru"_ The Grim Reaper Replied

"How do yo- how did you even pronounce that?" Cody said in amazement

"I've been 'alive'" the grim reaper put air qutation on 'Alive' "For over 20 billion years" It said

"Those are the only thing in here..." Cody said

"I will need to steal more items for the Creations..."The grim reaper said, he vanished in a black fire before Cody could question what where the creations

Cody lied down on his bed

Time has gone back to normal and Gwen vanished

In one hand Cody had the Time Hour Glass

In the other hand Cody had the Phone

Cody fell asleep on his bed

Day one has just ended

and Six more are to come

**AND END**

**I am extremely sorry for the 2(or was it three?) months of waiting for this chapter... I just hope I can post more frequently...**

**FUN FACT:(or I think so) this story was originally named "Death is Good" but I went with Death Is A Power, so yeah**


	4. Fast Forward And Spiky Ends

**Oh wow…. I am really-truly sorry for waiting around 6 months for this… just school, games, and other stuff got in the way, well I can *Hopefully* get through the night writing this, I understand if you hate me for waiting so long, I know I know**

**Also I understand if you hate me for shortening Cody's Time! It just….. I want to more this story forward… anyway here's the long waited **

**Once again I own nothing, all rights o to fresh cake, or teletoon, or Cartoon network!,**

Cody pondered the past events,

Why was he chosen? Out of all the humans, worthy than him, No MUCH worthier than him why was he chosen?,

After a while of thinking he fell asleep, which seemed to be blank

Usually he would have a fantasy about Gwen, or fighting Duncan, or reliving past memories but this dream was

Blank

Just Darkness

It felt as if it lasted 5 seconds because he woke up

"Ug…. Was….. was that a dream?" Cody said to himself,

"That was one demented nightmare…. Dying, winning against Death….. freaking Chris….." he said to himself

Cody heard a loud thud hitting against his hardwood floor, he look to see what it was

It was an hour glass

But not a normal hour glass,

Death's hour glass

Cody's eye widen as he crawled backwards until he hit his wall

"That….. That wasn't a dream!" Cody screamed in his mind "No….No! I'm…. I'm dreaming that's it! This is all a terrible dream….. And I'll wake up… wake up wake up wake up!"

10 minutes passed by, many thoughts came by as he stared at the hour glass,

Cody accepted that this was real

Cody got up and picked up the hour glass, he set it upon his desk and looked at it

Sand's was falling down…. But it seemed infinite…..

Both sides were even…. It felt like earth time….

Cody noticed three buttons on the bottom (or was it the top?) of the hour glass….,

They each had a symbol, like a remote,

Cody clicked the double backwards arrow (Rewind) and saw that the sands went up (or down)

Cody noticed his clock, every few seconds it would go back one minute, he saw sunlight escaping his room….

He pressed the arrow facing right (play), he clicked it, he looked back at his clock, it went back to normal

Relived, but stressed Cody set the hour glass back onto his desk,

Noticing he hasn't ate since he was in his past life (Pun intended) he went down stairs, he noticed his mom and dad were already gone he knew that he was going to have to make breakfast himself

He grabbed a bowl and some milk and pick out a box of cereal, he set it down on the table creating a simple breakfast

He sat down but noticed a shadow, as a first instinct he panicked and threw his spoon at the figure

It was the Grim Reaper as his head bobbed backwards after getting hit but silverware, this time Death had an aura, he had a small black cloud around him, he also had two servant skeleington behind him, both of them armed with random amounts of clothing, they would have a piece of shirt in one place and then armor on the side

"That's….. Not a proper way to address me" Death said

"Sorry…. I'm just on-edge…" Cody said

"I'm sorry, but you have to go now"

"But…but I had six more days"

"I know, you must hurry, now" death said as he waved his scythe and the hour glass and phone appeared on the table

"I can't even have breakfast…" Cody whined

"no…..you can't….." Death said as he waved his scythe, creating a small dark vortex, it grew bigger every couple of seconds or so

Cody quickly downed his food

"Remember, you body can regenerate" Death reminded him

Cody quickly looked up at him he noticed the vortex was consuming him he yelled "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!"

**25,000 feet above ? Island,? AM/PM **

Cody blinked, to his right he saw the hour glass

To his left, he saw the phone,

Cody panicked, he saw a small island growing bigger by the moment

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he yelled, he flapped his arms hitting the two items causing them to fall faster

It wasn't soon that Cody was hit unconscious by the G-Force at which he was falling

…**.Some time later…**

Cody woke up, he felt his stomach but something blocked his hand,

A natural stone spike, jagged as such

Cody though of solution some of them good, some of them bad, they all were tossed out of his brain as he panicked,

He then noticed a stinging pain, like being stung by bee, that then turned into a terrible horrible and extremely painful pain , like the time he was by the bus in chapter one

Multiply that by 50

He tried pulling himself to the tip of the spike, at his strongest he could only pull himself a couple of inches or so, but instead of falling back down because his pierced skin, it regenerated so he wouldn't fall

It was about an hour or so until Cody reached the tip and thruster himself up finally releasing the crutches of the spike, he fell with a loud thud on the ground

He looked at his stomach, it was regenerating, he first saw his intestine, with a small hole in it being regenerated, then his skin

Cody was amazed, he felt like wolverine, or Deadpool

Cody noticed that he was in the outskirts of the island, he noticed the center was covered by thick forest,

He picked himself up and dusted himself, he felt a eerie feeling, all the trees near the center were either old,dead, or rotting, around the end of the island was either sand or spikes, he also noticed no animals, or any other humans,

Suddenly a quick gust of cold wind came from under Cody, he quickly covered himself and fell to his knee, he felt…weakened… he had lost all hope in himself and to others, he quickly regained composure and wondered what the hell happened, he stood up and made his way for the forest

**Well, im sorry for not making it longer, I really truly am, just…. Freaking school, also games….. I hopefully can make another chapter or two during spring break**

**Welp, until then this is XeroXZero signing off of galaxy news radio**


End file.
